FY Ghosthouse
by SilverAnaya
Summary: ok I took the movie Ghosthouse and I am rewriting it with FY characters. Lots of character death in this one, due to the nature of the movie.
1. Prologue

Title: FY Ghosthouse   
Notes: Deathfic, AU   
Standard Disclaimers Apply   
CCF may be sent to SilverAnaya@aol.com   
-------------------------------------   
It was May 1967 in a small town in Massachussettes. A screech of a cat was heard in the Baker house. Sam Baker left his workbench to investigate. In the living room, he found a slain Tama-Neko. "Chiriko!" he yelled. "Chiriko!" He looked around for his son, finally finding him in the cellar. He walked down the stairs and over to Chiriko. Silently, Chiriko lifted a pair of scissors and handed them to his father. The scissors were covered in blood.   
  
"How could you do this to one of Suzaku's innocent creatures!?" he asked angrily. Chiriko did not answer. "Well you'd better pray Suzaku has mercy on your soul!" He then went back upstairs, turning off the light and locking the cellar door.   
  
Left alone in the darkness, Chiriko picked up his Miboshi doll.   
------------------------------------   
Sam Baker was putting a light bulb up at his workbench. His wife stood watching him. It was obvious that she was disturbed by what happened, but she said nothing. Pushing it out of her mind, she went back into the kitchen.   
  
Sam turned on the light at the workbench and began putting things away. Then he heard a sound....sort of like a balloon being inflated. He turned around to see the light bulb starting to swell. It swelled unevenly. First one part of it would swell out, then another and then another. It continued to swell like this until it exploded. Sam cursed and ducked under his workbench to find another bulb. He looked back up to see somethng holding an axe coming towards him. He screamed just as the axe split his head.   
  
Mrs. Baker, hearing his scream, came in to see what was wrong. Upon seeing her husband, she screams as well and backs out of the room. Out in the hallway, a large mirror begins to swell the same as the light bulb did, finally exploding sending shards of broken glass towards her. She screams again and is now backed up against the wall. The same something that killed her husband, now had a large carving knife. "No...no..." she says as the thing pushes the knife into the side of her neck.   
------------------------------------   
In the darkness of the cellar, Chiriko blinks back tears and fondly caresses the face of his doll. 


	2. 20 years later

~~20 Years Later~~  
  
Nakago is sitting at a large desk that has a ham radio and a computer on it (with various accessories). He is chatting on the radio about various stuff when the phone rings. "Hey I'll call ya back ok." He signs off the radio and picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
It was Soi. "Hey hon I got held up at the library. I'll be there in about 2 hours."  
  
"Ok I'll keep some chili hot for you."  
  
"Great. Oh and keep yourself hot too."  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
Nakago had just gotten out of the shower. He was sitting on the bed that he and Soi shared, wearing only his pants. Soi comes in and notices that he seems preoccupied with something. "A penny for your thoughts," she says.  
  
"Hmm...oh I just heard a really odd message on the radio last night."  
  
"What kind of message?"  
  
"Well I was trying to call TKN8 at about 11:30 last night and the radio just went haywire. Then I heard this message for help and then a terrible scream...I mean REALLY terrible. Whoever it was sounded like he was scared to death." He stops talking as he suddenly remembers something. "Ah shit, I'm supposed to call K7AT." He gets up and leaves the room.  
  
------------------------  
  
Nakago is trying to raise K7AT on the radio and Soi is warming up chili. Nakago cannot get the radio tuned in. He turns it to 1790MHz. The radio starts doing the same thing it did last night...weird sounding static. "Hey Soi quick, come here! Quick, hand me that tape recorder!" Soi hands him the tape recorder and he presses record just as the message starts.  
  
tbc 


	3. The Radio Message

I am now going to use script format as it is easier to keep track of who is saying what. "ah" is pronounced as Ahhhhh like a sigh. "aa" is pronounced as the 'a' in cat.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Radio: "Who are you? What do you want? For Suzaku's sake, somebody help me!....Help!.....Help!" **loud male scream** ....... **loud female scream**  
Radio, different voice: layrahb, layraab, layraab, layraab, layrahb, layraab, layraab, layraab, layrahb,....**fades out**  
  
Radio, man's voice: "This is K7AT, calling K1VR. Nakago are you there?"  
  
Nakago: **shuts off tape recorder** "Yeah I'm here."  
  
Radio: "I've been trying to raise you on any number of channels. Is it a glitch or were you choking the chicken?"  
  
Nakago: "Glitch." **shuts off the radio and turns to Soi. She is obviously upset.** "What do you think?"  
  
Soi: "Could it be another operatior playing a joke?"  
  
Nakago: "Nobody would pull a stunt like that, its unethical. And besides, it sounded real to me."  
  
Soi: "Ok then what do we do?"  
  
Nakago: "We've got to do something, a crime may have been committed....maybe even murder."  
  
Soi: "Is there some way you could trace the message? Find out where it came from?"  
  
Nakago: "Well hypothetically its possible. But first I'd have to:" **goes into describing technical stuff**  
  
Soi: "Good. Well you get started and I'll make some coffee."  
  
Nakago: "Make it strong." 


	4. The Next Day

The Next Day  
  
**Nakago has put his radio in his truck and he and Soi head out towards the signal. On the way there, they come up to a guy in the middle of the road.**  
Nakago: What the hell is he doing?! Get out of the way! **he stops the truck and the guy comes up to the window.**  
Guy: Mind giving me a ride?  
Nakago: Get in the back.  
Guy: Thanks. Ya know, hitchin's fun. It's the hiking part that sucks. **He gets in the back and they are driving along and he pops his head through the back window into the cab of the truck** You guys believe in ghosts?  
Nakago: No.  
Guy: Well I do. **he casually starts to whistle and slides a fake skeleton arm onto Soi's shoulder. She sees it and screams. The guy squeezes the trigger and laughs.**  
Nakago: Hey c'mon cut it out!  
**they finally drop the guy off at the edge of town.**  
Guy: **calls after them** You should believe in ghosts, peabrains!  
~~few minutes later in the truck~~  
Soi: Son of a bitch!  
Nakago: What?  
Soi: That guy stole $5 off of me with that stupid thing.  
Nakago: Are you sure?  
Soi: Yes. It was right here in my pocket. I bet he rips people off all the time with that thing.  
  
**A bit later they pull up to a huge blue house. Nakago stops the truck.**  
Nakago: Well this is it. The message came from that house.  
  
**sound of footsteps** Suboshi is next to the passenger side door, glaring at them. 


	5. At The House

Author's Note: from now on the fic will contain OOC activities. Also please note that some relations have changed from the FY storyline. Miaka, Tamahome, and Amiboshi are all siblings. Suboshi and Amiboshi are NOT related in any way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suboshi: What the hell're you doing snooping around here!?  
Nakago: Umm...we were just looking for a place to rent for the summer.  
Suboshi: Where you from!?  
Nakago: Boston. I'm in data processing at the University.  
Suboshi: **interrupts** What the hell is that?  
Nakago: Computers.  
Suboshi: **spits** computers **he walks off**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soi: Nakago, that guy was really scary. And why did he say we were snooping? We just got here.  
Nakago: I don't know. Don't worry, he's gone now though.  
**they pull the truck all the way up to the house and get out**  
Nakago: Looks deserted.  
**Soi sees some bats hanging from the porch and shivers**  
Soi: Oh, lets get out of here Nakago. There's an evil aura about this place.  
Nakago: **tries the door. its open** C'mon lets go inside.  
  
**They walk inside and look around, searching for the radio. All the furniture is covered in white sheets. They ascend the large wooden staircase to the 2nd floor. They find nothing but more covered furniture in the rooms there. Last stop: the attic, via the small iron spiral staircase at the end of the hall**  
  
~~in the attic~~  
  
Nakago: Hey there it is! **rattles off a call number** The message came from this radio! **he begins to fiddle with the radio.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the end of the stairs below, we see Amiboshi readying a fireplace poker. He holds it out in front of him and begins to walk up the spiral staircase. 


End file.
